There is an increasing need by electrical power utility companies to install high voltage switchgear in smaller and smaller spaces. When two high voltage circuits need to be coupled, a connector is used to connect the circuit switchgear. In tight spaces, this creates an issue since bolt on connectors are typically used, which require the use of tools to rotate male bushings into the female bodies of T-connectors. In confined spaces, making these connections is difficult and time consuming.
There are many prior art methods that use currently available parts to connect electrical equipment. However, they are typically unsuitable when the space available for the installation is limited. For example, in order to bus two switches together, the switches must be connected to junctions or similar devices. This results in a relatively large assembly and requires additional space around the assembly to allow the user access to make the connection. Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical connector with multiple interfaces that can be used to connect two switches or other electrical equipment in a confined space.